japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Grandpa Son Gohan
Grandpa Son Gohan (孫悟飯), also referred to as just Gohan, is the adopted Human grandfather of Son Goku. He is often referred to as "Grandpa" Gohan to separate him from Goku's son, Son Gohan, named in honor of him. Background Gohan was a martial artist who trained under Master Roshi with the Ox King when he was younger. He was close friends with the Ox-King. According to Master Roshi, Gohan and Ox-King both delivered milk, just like Goku and Kuririn did later as part of their training under Roshi. When Gohan was an old man he lived by himself on Mount Paozu (in Dragon Ball Z, his old house is still next to Goku's house). He became the adoptive grandfather of Son Goku when he found him near the landing site of his space pod when he was a baby. When Goku first landed on Earth, his mission was to, in time, destroy the entire human race and sell the planet to another race. Being a Saiyan, who are known to be very aggressive and short-tempered, Goku was very uncooperative at first. After falling into a ravine, Goku hit his head, causing him to lose his memory, and became a regular happy, loving boy. Grandpa Gohan passed on his martial arts knowledge to Goku. He also warned Goku to never look at a full moon and to stay indoors on nights of one; implying that Goku had already transformed into a Great Ape before, and Grandpa Gohan managed to survive the first time. Goku followed his advice for sometime until one night when Goku stepped outside to relieve himself. He then glanced at the full moon, transforming into a Great Ape, and went on a rampage, killing Grandpa Gohan, though because Goku did not remember what he did when transformed he was not aware of it. From that time on, Goku believed that Grandpa Gohan was killed by a monster and that his soul was in the Four-Star Dragon Ball. In Dragon Ball Z, when Goku was battling Vegeta as the latter transformed into a Great Ape. Goku finally realizes that he killed Grandpa Gohan when he was little, and apologizes to his grandfather. Personality Grandpa Gohan is a kind and loving man, kind enough to adopt Goku when he found him in the woods. It is likely much of Goku's personality and morality came from him. According to Goku, Grandpa Gohan had good manners and acted very well towards ladies. Grandpa Gohan may have been popular with the ladies, or perverted just like Master Roshi, because he says "I've got a lot of friends, and most of them are brunettes" in the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. Appearance Grandpa Gohan is a short, stubby old man with small dark eyes and a bushy white mustache. He wears a Chinese martial arts uniform, which consists of a sleeveless orange jacket over a long sleeved black shirt, and wears a hat. Abilities Kamehameha A whitish-blue energy wave shot from both hands, invented by Master Roshi himself. Jan Ken The martial arts technique invented by Grandpa Gohan and translating rock-scissors-paper. Turtle School Tranquility Grandpa Gohan's Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. Grandpa Gohan kicks his opponent into the air and flies toward the enemy and kicks them down. While the opponent is falling, Grandpa Gohan performs the Jan Ken technique on them. Turtle School Four Virtues A rush attack used by Grandpa Gohan. First, Grandpa Gohan says "Got you now!" as he kicks the opponent into the air. Then, he jumps behind the opponent and dashes to punch their feet making them fall. Finally, he hook kicks them away. Thunder Shock Surprise One of the most powerful attacks invented by Master Roshi. Grandpa Gohan uses it in Dragon Ball: Origins. Explosive Wave He creates a weak burst of energy for protection, with himself serving as the nexus. If anyone comes in contact with the wave, they will be knocked away, and receive minor damage. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins. Afterimage Technique Grandpa Gohan moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. Most often, it is used to dodge an incoming attack and get behind the opponent to perform a counter-attack. Grandpa Gohan uses the Afterimage Technique in Dragon Ball: Origins. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, he instead uses the Afterimage Strike. Sleep One of Grandpa Gohan's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Dragon Ball (Anime) Fortuneteller Baba arc During the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, Goku, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Upa, Puar, and Krillin must fight Fortuneteller Baba's five fighters in order to find the last Dragon Ball. Goku is the last one left to fight and Fortuneteller Baba brings out a "special" fighter as her last. The last opponent is a mysterious man wearing a fox mask. Master Roshi then realizes that the man is Goku's dead grandfather, Grandpa Gohan. Grandpa Gohan and Goku fight about evenly, until Gohan grabs Goku's tail (knowing his weakness as he trained and raised him) and beats him on the ground, back and forth, with Goku helpless. The others are baffled as to why he is just pounding and pounding on Goku. After unintentionally ripping Goku's tail off, causing Goku to go in a rage, Grandpa Gohan surrenders and explains that he was trying to make a point to Goku that he needs to train harder and make his tail work for him instead of against him, and through these words, Goku realizes his identity. Seeing no reason to continue concealing his identity, Gohan unmasks himself, leading to an emotional reunion. Gohan and Baba go on to explain that Baba has the power to bring the dead back to life for one day only. Bulma then explains the Dragon Balls and her adventures with Goku to Gohan. Gohan is quite content with "life" in the Other World, and thus chooses to remain dead, vanishing after thanking Roshi for teaching Goku and giving his grandson a final farewell. It appears that Grandpa Gohan possesses some of Master Roshi's perverted traits, as he states "I've got a lot of friends, and most of them are brunettes." Anime Filler Grandpa Gohan makes another appearance in a anime filler. He appears in the final two episodes of Dragon Ball in which Goku and Chi-Chi have been in the middle of a quest to lower a new fire engulfing Fire Mountain with the Ox-King trapped inside while trying to protect Chi-Chi's wedding dress. Goku and Chi-Chi come upon the gateway between the living world and the next, making their way past numerous illusions, they find themselves in the cave of the Spirit Furnace. They end up meeting up with Grandpa Gohan, whom Goku mistakes for being the legendary furnace keeper Annin. Grandpa Gohan is actually a bodyguard for Annin, as well as protecting the lever that can turn off the Spirit Furnace. After a small scuffle with Annin, Goku is allowed to travel into the depths of the furnace where he is able to patch the leak. Goku bids a final farewell to his grandfather as he and Chi-Chi move on into the beginning of wedded bliss for many years. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) While seen only through flashbacks, Grandpa Gohan appears quite a few times throughout the Dragon Ball Z series. Out of three known flashbacks, the first is when Master Roshi tells Goku of Grandpa Gohan's story of finding him. Through this flashback, it's insinuated that Goku's first "off-screen" Great Ape transformation occurred after his arrival upon Earth and following a first glimpse Grandpa Gohan had of him. Later, another flashback takes place where Goku recalls a pre-Dragon Ball moment of his grandfather warning him to never go outside on the night of a full moon after he sees Vegeta transform into a Great Ape. When Goku sees this, he came to realize that when he transformed, he was the one that killed Gohan. He apologized and promised to him that he would defeat Vegeta. The final flashback of him comes much later in the series wherein Goku fondly remembers being found by Grandpa Gohan (a sequence originally shown in the Bardock special, upgraded in animation in a sepia color-tone) followed by a short sequence of Grandpa Gohan's training that raised Goku into a boy "trained like steel". Dragon Ball GT (Anime) Grandpa Gohan makes one small appearance during a flashback that Goku has at the end of the Dragon Ball GT series. Grandpa Gohan is seen holding Goku up in the air during Goku's final walk outside the World Martial Arts Tournament arena. Video Games Grandpa Son Gohan is aplayable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure *Dragon Ball Daimao Fukkatsu *Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden *Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu (Cutscene only) *Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan *Dragon Ball Origins *Dragon Ball Origins 2 *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo *Dragon Ball RPG Shonen-hen *Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Sagas (Cutscene only) *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi (Cutscene only) Quotes Relationships Son Goku .]]Grandpa Gohan's relationships with his adopted grandson is a loving caring one. Goku felt grateful that Grandpa Gohan took him in as an infant, and taught him martial arts. Goku reveal that Grandpa Gohan was strict, but had a pure heart. Goku even thought that his grandfather's spirit was in the Four Star Dragon Ball, and kept the dragon ball as a memento of him. Years later after Grandpa Gohan die, Goku still lived at the old man's house and had gotten along with all the forest animals. When Goku first met Bulma, Goku reveal that Grandpa Gohan told him to be nice to girls If he had ever met one. When Goku reunites with Grandpa Gohan during the Fortuneteller Baba Saga, Goku happily cries and embraces him. Goku tells Gohan that he really misses him, and shows him that he still kept the Four Star Dragon Ball. Years later, when Goku is 18 years old. He reunites with Grandpa Gohan again after the Piccolo Jr. arc. Goku is happy to see Grandpa Gohan again, and introduces Chi-Chi to him. When Goku attends to help Chi-Chi free her father from his castle by forming a plan with Annin. Goku accepts the task to use the items that he and Chi-Chi found so they use it to free the Ox King. But Grandpa Gohan told Goku not to, and Goku was force to use aggressive force to his grandfather to make him understand how Important Chi-Chi's father is to him. Grandpa Gohan then understood how Goku felt about helping others, and wished his grandson good luck on the task at hand. When the task was complete, Grandpa Gohan congratulate Goku on a job well done. Then he gave his blessing to his grandson on having a happy loving life with his new fiancé. To which Goku and Chi-Chi happily thank him for. A month afet Goku and Chi-Chi got marry. Goku has his very first child. At First Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goku's father in law, the Ox King , couldn't think of a name for the infant boy. But when Grandpa Gohan's name was mention, the baby laughed at the name. So Goku decide to happily name his child after Grandpa Gohan, and the boy was named Son Gohan in honor of Grandpa Gohan. Chi-Chi Ox King Master Roshi Bulma Kuririn Yamcha Puar Fortuneteller Baba Annin Knownable Relatives *Son Goku (Adopted Grandson) *Chi-Chi (Adopted Granddaughter in law) *Son Gohan (Adopted Great Grandson) *Son Goten (Adopted Great Grandson) *Videl (Adopted Great Granddaughter in law) *Pan (Adopted Great Great Granddaughter) *Son Goku Jr. (Adopted Great Great Great Great Grandson) *Master Roshi (Mentor) *Ox King (Fellow Student) Trivia *Grandpa Gohan apparently had an appetite similar to Goku's. In "Dress in Flames", Ox-King comments Goku shares his grandfather's fierce appetite, though since it would later be revealed Goku was a Saiyan. *The mask Grandpa Gohan wears was originally seen worn by Nejishiki in Dr. Slump. *Goku has grown up thinking that Gohan's spirit rests within the Four-Star Dragon ball. He thinks this because it was his most prized possession before he died. *Goku's son, Son Gohan is named after his Grandpa Gohan only because the baby went without a name for a while, until the name "Gohan" came into conversation, and the baby laughed because he liked the name. So then Chi-Chi, Goku, and Ox-King decided to name him that. *In Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when Goku fights Grandpa Gohan as a Super Saiyan (any type), Goku says "Grandpa, look I'm a Super Saiyan." then Grandpa Gohan says "Oh, that's very good." Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Osamu Saka (Most media), Jinpei Azusa (Bardock - The Father of Goku), Shigeru Chiba (Dragon Ball Kai) *'English' : ' Christopher Sabat' (2002 - Present) all information on Grandpa Son Gohan came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Grandpa_Gohan Gallery 1250396328264 f.jpg|Grandpa Gohan's first appearance. 1719-grandpa gohan.jpg|Goku smiling at Grandpa Gohan. 1250627863775 f.jpg|Grandpa Gohan after Goku happily kicks him. 1250951277972 f.jpg|Grandpa Gohan with Goku as an Infant. GrandpaGohanFindsGokuSpecial02.png|Grandpa Gohan happily holding Infant Goku. DragonballZ-Episode002ws 275.jpg|Grandpa Gohan putting Goku in a sheet bed. DragonballZ-Episode002ws 277.jpg|Grandpa Gohan holding Goku after he rip the sheet bed apart. DragonballZ-Episode002ws 279.jpg|Grandpa Gohan having a hard time raising Goku. DragonballZ-Episode002ws 280.jpg|Grandpa Gohan walking with Goku on his bag. DragonballZ-Episode002ws 282.jpg|Grandpa Gohan sees Goku falling into a deep ravine. DragonballZ-Episode002ws 284.jpg|Grandpa Gohan helps Goku with his head injury. DragonballZ-Episode002ws 286.jpg|Grandpa Gohan with Goku as a child.